Akhir Tak Bahagia Buat Gue!
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Kisah singkat si cowok ganteng Kujyo Kazune dalam perjalanan cinta pertamanya. Semua terlihat begitu sempurna kecuali kehidupan percintaannya. Sudah dibuatkan acara pencarian jodoh, tetap saja. Ia hanya menyukai satu gadis. Tapi... apa jadinya bila gadis yang ia taksir itu sudah punya pacar? Sahabatnya sendiri pula!/Mind to RnR? Tidak bermaksud bashing chara!/Warning: Kazune OOC!


Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo

.

.

Akhir Tak Bahagia Buat Gue!

©Haruka Hitomi 12

.

.

Humor/Parody/Romance

.

**Warning: Kazune narsis akut, typo(s), OOC, AU, tiga perempatnya Kazune POV, kebanyakan deskripsi, plot seenak jidat author, bahasa gak baku, slight of romance, a little bit of humor, abal, garing, jayus abis, EYD gak ada yang bener, judul gak nyambung sama isi, NOT A HAPPY ENDING (GaJe Ending), one-shoot! **(satu lagi, saya buat fic ini sebagai refreshing dan iseng saja dan saya membuat ini ditengah-tengah hari kumat saya :3)

.

P.s. ehem, ini fic humor-parody-absurd saya yang pertama. Maaf kalo jayus ya~!

.

Enjoy~!

* * *

.

Sakuragaoka_ High School_ lagi rame nih. Geger abis gegara satu berita kecil yang bagi orang yang gak kenal sama orang yang dimaksud itu gak penting-penting bangetlah. Hampir semua cewek jadi _freak_ mendadak gegara salah satu dari pangeran pujaan hati mereka akan memilih seorang diantara sekian banyak cewek jadi pacarnya.

Langsung deh, hari itu mereka yang cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok yang berasa _gay _langsung mendandani diri sebaek mungkin.

"Woi Kujyo. Didepan udah kaya demo turunin harga BBM noh!" ucap pemuda yang bermata seperti kucing yang kehilangan bulu gegara makan ikan teri. Jin Kuga, "Sumpah. Berasa nonton konser SMTOWN gue!"

Cowok bermata biru yang kayanya aer kali sebelah dimasukin kesono itu cuek bebek aja. Padahal dalem hati, doi tereak histeris, '_Oh God! Makasih banget sudah memberi gue ketampanan tiada tara ini sehingga cuma untuk acara pilih pacar aja yang ikut satu sekolah! Makasih juga karena papih Kazuto dah mau nikahin mamih Suzuka sehingga menghasilkan anak seganteng gue!'_ narsis? Emang. Itu mah penyakit rahasianya Kujyo Kazune.

"Weweweww~~ gue gak nyangka ide gue ini bisa buat satu sekolah gempar!" timpal Michiru yang rambutnya kaya orang habis ketumpahan gula panas alias karamel pas di ubun-ubun. Oh wow.

"Enak aja lo! Ini ide gue!" jawab Kazune berasa pede.

"Eeh! Gak bisa! Orang gue yang nyaranin pertama kok!" Si Michi ngotot sampe urat kakinye—eh salah, urat lehernya nyaris patah *putus neng...* oh iye, putus di tempat. Akhirnya tuh dua orang pada debat di tempat—yah mirip-mirip kaya debat pas sidang DPR itu coy.

**Kazune POV.**

Sumpah. Enek gue ngeliat debat dua temen **lumayan **ganteng gue itu. Catet. **LUMAYAN.** Karena yang paling ganteng diantara tiga pangeran sekolah ya cuma gue **men**. Napa? Mau muntah lo? Idih, jauh-jauh sana. Ilfil gue ngeliat lo muntah dideket orang ganteng kaya gue. Akhirnya, sebagai orang ganteng yang baek gue menengahi mereka—itung-itung nambah pahala dan ngilangin dosa gue yang kemarin. Maling permen karetnya Kazusa—_imouto _gue. Ehem, gue berasa jadi maling malingin maling deh.

"Woi, woi! Biar adil, mending lo pada ngomong kalo ini ide gue. Yah, secara gue paling _perfect _disini!" ucap gue sambil ngarep-ngarep dalam hati mereka mau sungkem sama gue gitu.

"Idih! Apaan lo? Emang bener ya, lo itu _perfect _diluar tapi ancur abis didalam."

WHAT? Sumpah. Nge-jleb banget gue denger komennya Jin Kuga. Emang brengsek tuh orang. Gue udah bermurah hati ngasih kebaikan dan kemurahan hati gue dengan membiarkan dia jadi salah satu dari temen dekat gue. Oh oke! Oke! Gak papa! Sabar gue mah. Sabar.

Gue sok keren aja gitu depan dia biar dianya berasa iri gitu. Gue muter bola mata gue pake _mixer_—eh, salah pake otot mata gue maksudnya. Eh dianya malah ngedumel gak jelas. Hem, hem, kayanya yang kadar warasnya paling maxi diantara kita cuma Nishikiori—woi, gue juga waras. Tapi kadar waras orang ganteng maxi sama orang ganteng lumayan kan beda! Eh? apa? Lo baru tau? Oke. Dah gue kasih tau kan? Makanya, kerjaan lo jangan makan tidur doang. Cupu banget lo gak tau berita _hot _terbaru gue! Oke, ngelantur. Lanjut ke acara pribadi gue ini.

Gue emang sempurna. Tau gak? Cuma untuk acara khusus gue ini, si kepala sekolah sampe beri satu sekolah ini libur sehari demi berlangsungnya acara yang awalnya cuma akal-akalan dua temen gue itu. Biasa, gue kan orang ganteng gitu. Nah, lo tau gak asal-muasal acara ini? gak tau? Oh _God,_ kejamnya dunia padamu nak, sampai lo gak tau apa-apa tentang gue. Hem, hem, kalo lo jadi _fans _gue, gue jamin lo gak bakal jadi ketuanya soalnya pengetahuan lo tentang gue rendah banget—sana, buka ensiklopedia yang judulnya, 'Pengetahuan Lengkap Mengenai Orang Ganteng Sedunia—Kujyo Kazune'. Oke, gue bakal ngasih tau soalnya kalo lo sampe ngambek-nangis-kejer kaya banci diputusin banci gitu bakal repot. Jangan nangis gitu ah, cup, cup~ idih, kenapa gue jadi gini yah? Ah, sudahlah. Lanjut.

Yah, keluarga gue mendesak gue untuk segera cari cewek buat jadi calon istri gue gitu di masa yang akan datang dan gue ceritain hal ini ke dua temen gue. Nah, sebenernya, kalo gue mau, gue bisa aja tunjuk salah satu dari semua cewek di dunia ini seenak jidat.

Tapi dua orang tuh maksa gue biar mereka yang menilai ceweknya untuk gue—uh, makasih ya, sembah syukur gue punya temen kaya lo yang walaupun gantengnya masih dibawah gue. Jadi kalo misal tuh cewek sebenernya banci taman lawang, untuk lo aja ya. Hadiah sepesial penuh cinta dari gue gitu. Sori aja, gue bukan _gay._

Nah lo, besoknya, bisa-bisanya si kepala sekolah yang rambutnya bejibun tapi bagi gue botak licin itu tahu dan satu sekolah langsung geger. Sumpah. Gue kaget. Sebegitu besarnya kah pengaruh gue bagi dunia ini?

Ehem, sebenernya gue mau ngasih tau lo rahasia kecil gue. Plis jangan ketawa. Plis jangan kejang-kejang kaya Romeo yang di film Romeo dan Juliet yang kejang kena ayan yang kayanya _scene _nya itu dipotong sama William Shakespeare. Sebenernya... ada satu cewek yang sejak dulu dah gue lirik coy. Sst! Diem. Jangan buka mulut. Sekali keliatan gigi lo jadi setannya! (Apaan sih? Emang main kejer-kejeran?)

Anjrit! Tuh cewek cantik banget. Kaya bidadari turun dari nirwana gitu. Matanya ijo—eeh, tapi cantik kok! Sumpeh! Kaya batu giok gitu~ supel, suka olahraga, populer—nyaris sempurna lah—mengingat tak ada satu orang di dunia ini yang sempurna. Eh? Tapi gue sempurna kok—asal _phobia _gue sama semut ini diilangin. Kaget lo? Enelan deh, gue atut ama cemut~! Eh? Apaan nih? Kenapa gue jadi kaya banci gini? Terus kok jadi melenceng sampe ke gue sih? Oke, balik ke cewek ini lagi.

Hanya satu kekurangannya. Dia brutal bro. Sumpah. Ketua klub _judo_. Sudah banyak yang dia hajar di sekolah ini dan herannya, dia sama sekali gak dihukum! Ehem, mungkin kasusnya sama kaya gue kali ya. Tampang sempurna gitu, makanya punya hak khusus. Nah, namanya Hanazono Karin dan setelah gue selama ini berusaha mati-matian untuk nujukin ke dia betapa-gue-keren-dan-dia-gak-pernah-respek, setelah gue berkali-kali jatuh bangun gitu coy, menahan malu gue dan mempertaruhkan harga diri gue, ternyata dia itu temen sekelasnya Himeka—sepupu gue!

Sumpah. Dunia itu sempit. Tau gitu harusnya gue sering-sering main ke kelasnya sepupu gue itu kali ya? Kalo inget-inget dulu gue sering celingukan nyari dia pas istirahat—karena dia gak pernah keliatan—rasanya mau senyum-senyum gaje gitu—mengingat betapa bego nya gue. Eh, tapi bego-bego gue tetep ganteng! Gak percaya? Pelototin foto gue tujuh hari tujuh malem dan gue pastikan mata lo bakal katarak gegara gak kuat menerima sinar radiasi pancaran kegantengan gue yang begitu kuat. Kenapa? Gue narsis? Oh, _sankyu._ Itu bakat gue coy.

Kenapa gue gak pernah ngasih tau Nishikiori dan Kuga soal perasaan gue sehingga mereka gak perlu repot ngadain acara beginian demi gue? Satu. Gue ganteng dan orang ganteng gak perlu repot. Dua. Mendingan gue gelayutan _poll dance _pake baju mini bak finalis di IMB di pilar kantin daripada musti nerima ledekan mereka yang nge-JLEB itu bro. Tiga. Ukh, mereka pasti bakal maksa gue untuk segera nyatain perasaan gue ke Karin. Empat. Biar mereka repot karena acara ini. Sesekali jadi iblis paling ganteng yang diimpor langsung dari neraka boleh kan?

Tapi _guys,_ dari semalem gue dah berdoa mati-matian. Gue berharap di acara ini nanti dia muncul. Setidaknya jadi finalis walau terpaksa. Sumpah. Hanya dia yang baru-baru ini ada di hati gue. Harusnya dia ngerasa beruntung dong dapet simpati dari orang ganteng kaya gue—banyak yang ngantri bro!

Nah, akhirnya nih acara mulai. Oh _great._ Apalagi ini? Guru-guru bujang disini juga ikut? Oh wow. Tapi maaf, mereka bukan selera gue. Sisanya kakak kelas dan adek kelas gue. Gue akui, mereka cantik-cantik hari ini. Tapi bagi gue, paling cantik tuh Karin walau penampilannya kaya preman cewek gitu.

Di acara ini, Kuga sama Nishikiori bikin aturan. Mereka harus nunjukin bakat dan kecantikan mereka—bahkan visi misi mereka dan ambisi dalam menjadi pacar gue didepan kita bertiga. Ini pembuatan RUU atau ajang pencarian bakat atau ajang pencarian jodoh? Nah, ada tiga tombol didepan masing-masing kita. Nilai terendah adalah kalo kita gak mencet tombol apapun dan tertinggi adalah tiga. Nilai total terendah nol dan tertinggi sembilan—dan batas maksimal masuk final enam. Paham? Gak? Balik ke Tk. Nanti gue anterin tapi pulangnya lo kudu mau gak boleh enggak naik andong sendiri. Setuju? Gak lagi? Kalo gitu lo jauh-jauh dari gue gih. Tapi jujur bro. Ngadain acara kaya ginian di sekolah, rasanya gue ilfil. Sekolah kan untuk belajar gitu dan bukannya ngadain acara absurd untuk keuntungan satu orang beginian—secara gue anak baek, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong makanya gue ngomong gitu.

Oke, peserta pertama masuk. Namanya Rika Karasuma. Gosipnya sih dia ketua _fans-girl _gue dan Kuga—menjabat dua sekaligus karena keganjenannya yang _ndewo_ dan sok-sokkan mengenal kita gitu—sekarang gue tanya. Apa makanan kesukaan gue? Eh, dianya jawabnya gudeg Mpok Siti di warung sebelah TPU, absurd banget kan? Ditambah, gue gak kenal Mpok Siti! Gue kenalnya Mamah Dedeh(?). Tapi gue gak pernah peduli lah. Bodo amat, cantikkan Karin juga. Nah, dia mulai atraksinya nih. Sumpah, gue berasa nonton sirkus lokal coy. Ayo ikut nonton, ada tempat kosong dibawah gue. Lo tinggal gelar tiker aja disitu. Oksigen dijual terpisah. Apaan lagi omongan gue ini? Oh wow. Otak jenius milik Kujyo Kazune yang ganteng bekerja luar biasa hari ini. Oke, lanjut.

"Nyohohoho~ saya merasa terhormat dapat menjadi peserta pertama dari acara yang diadakan pangeran sekolah yang terhormat ini. Sekarang, saya sampaikan sujud syukur pada Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa karena telah memberikan saya khidmatnya sehingga saya, bla, bla, bla..." Si Rika nyerocos sampe disini hujan lokal mendadak. Oh, tunggu, untung gue bawa payung. Berarti pepatahya, sedia payung saat ada yang pidato. Hak cipat milik Kujyo Kazune. Inget itu! Astajim... apa dia menganggap ini kampanye pemilihan capres dan cawapres Indonesia 2014? Oke, ini kagak ada hubungannya sama Indonesia yang katanya lagi krisis ekonomi akut itu—walau gue adalah penggemar tempe bacem.

Liat? Kuga malah bersenandung gaje dan ngegambar 'de barbies' di kertas penilaiannya dan Micchi tidur sambil ngupil—idih jorok banget temen gue yang satu itu. Nanti gue kasih bimbingan pribadi deh. Nah, gue malah ngelamun coy. Galau abis gue mikirin Karin. Ukh, nyebut namanya aja gue dah berdebar. Tapi anjrit! Gue pasti ganteng klimaks pas itu. Orang ganteng nge-galau—oh wow! Itu langka mas bro!

Oh akhirnya, pidato yang sudah mencangkup seluruh hal yang harus dilakukan itu selesai. Gue ngeliatin Kuga dan Nishikiori yang mencet tuh tombol didepan mereka males-malesan. Akhirnya gue natep tuh tombol. Gue pelototin sampe doi keringet dingin dan saat tangan gue mau nyentuh tuh tombol, gue tarik lagi. Gak jadi ah! Dan hal yang gue lakukan itu ngebuat si tombol nangis kejer dalam hati karena gak jadi kena sentuhan gue yang cethar membahana ini mas bro!

Hasilnya? Oh wow, lima tombol nyala. Jin Kuga nyalain dua—entah kenapa, mungkin dianya yang naksir sama Rika terus kasihan. Gue mah jijik. Nishikiori nyalain tiga bro! Tiga! Ehem, mungkin efek ngantuknya dia kali ya? Liat aja, dia molor seenak jidat di meja. Ilernya aja netes-netes gitu. Oh _God, _ampuni dosa temenku itu. Apa mungkin dulu pas enyak-nya dia ngidam gak pernah diturutin ya? Makanya si Nishikiori—anaknya—ngiler terus?

Untung aja si Rika dapet lima. Kalo enem? Idih, mules gue harus ketemu dia lagi di final nanti. Si Rika mewek-mewek gitu terus lari keluar sambil tereak, _kejamnya kau padakuuu~~!_ gaje banget mas bro. Peserta selanjutnya gak gitu penting sih buat gue. Kirika masuk—katanya dia dipaksa Rika ikut ini. Astajim, kakak aja kalah sama adek sendiri. Terus Miyon, dan hal itu ngebuat Yuuki nangis kejer nempel di jendela—gak kuat mental ngeliat pacarnya itu yang juga dipaksa _fans _gue yang laen.

Terus Himeka. Oh _God,_ masa gue harus _incest-_an sama sepupu gue? Dia cantik sih, anaknya baek gitu. Kalem. Perhatian sama gue dan keluarga gue kalo pas dateng ke rumah gue gitu. Tapi gue normal. Gue gak _incest._ Dan gue nganga gitu pas Kirio masuk. Helo? Si ketua OSIS idiot itu bro! Kelakuannya kaya banci pula! Idih, idih, Kuga, Nishikiori. Yang satu ini buat kalian saja. Dan setelah proses laen, yang masuk final itu Himeka dan Miyon. Nah, si Yuuki tambah kejer tuh diluar terus gue deg-deg-an. Masa gue harus _incest _kalo Himeka menang?

Satu yang gue tunggu. Karin. Karin Hanazono. Kenapa tuh cewek gak dateng? Apa dia masuk ke bagian seperempat lagi? Yang tidak menggemari gue? Apa dia itu _fans _nya Kuga ato Nishikiori? Ukh, sumpah, gue dag-dig-dug banget coy!

"Gue mau istirahat," ucap gue pada Kuga. Dia ngangguk lalu nepok-nepok Micchi—disuruh bangun gitu. Tuh anak molor aja dari tadi.

"Lo ikut ke kantin gak?" Kuga nanya gue. Gue gelengin kepala—sok _cool_ dan kalem. Dia ngangguk-ngangguk terus jalan kearah berlawanan sama gue. Gue sih mau ke atap sekolah aja coy—silir banget disana.

Begitu gue buka pintu. Eh, gue mberengut liat sudah ada orang disana. Cewek. Dia di pagar pembatas gitu. Kenapa eh? apa dia salah satu peserta tadi? Habis nangis kejer karena gue tolak tadi? Uh, uh, kasihan banget ngegalau disini—eh, gue juga mau ngegalau _ding._ Gue mberengut karena gue gak suka kalo pas gue pingin privasi ada orang laen.

"Lo gak keberatan gue disini kan?" gue tanya sama tuh cewek dengan nada datar gue. Takut-takut dia malah langsung kaya cewek laen—jejeritan gak karuan terus mimisan gitu liat wajah sempurna gue dengan wajah merona merah. Idih, nanti gue disuruh tanggung jawab lagi, "Kalo ya, mending lo pergi."

Dia noleh dan gue kaget. Itu Karin Hanazono bro! Dia natap gue datar-datar sedatar papan gilesan juga terus natap depan lagi, "He'eh," gitu doang responnya. Tapi gue udah deg-deg-an banget. Ini kesempatan emas coy, "Dan lagipula gue duluan disini. Lo gak ada hak ngusir gue," katanya tajam. Gue mah cuek bebek aja.

"Lo sendirian?" gue tanya—basa-basi gitu.

"Lo liat orang lain disini gak? Kalo gak, gak usah tanya pertanyaan _ngok _macam itu," ukh, sumpah. JLEB banget omongannya. Pingin gue bakar nih cewek. Eh, jangan dulu deh, nanti cantiknya ilang terus kita kan baru ketemu. Suaranya yang manis itu juga bisa gue tolerir deh. Akhirnya gue diem aja terus ikut berdiri disampingnya. Iyalah berdiri. Orang dianya berdiri masa gue harus duduk bersimpuh gitu? Iyuh, "Oh ya, makasih ya Kujyo-_san,"_ dia noleh lagi kearah gue dan gue cuma ngangkat alis—sok cuek, "Gara-gara acara pribadi lo ini pelajaran sampe diliburin. Yah, setidaknya gue punya alasan untuk dikasih ke orangtua gue kenapa gue bolos."

"Hoh? Jadi selama ini lo gak pernah keliatan karena lo bolos?" tebak gue. Dia ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sumpah. Pelajaran itu ngebuat perut gue mules," dia berucap lagi. Gue diem aja. Ngangguk-ngangguk gaje gitu, "Kita jarang mengobrol ya Kujyo-_san._ Habis penggemar lo itu selalu ngerubungin lo kaya semut. Idih, mau deket aja males."

Gue mulai berbunga-bunga denger kata 'mau deket'. Jadi selama ini... "Lo...? Mau deket?" gue memastikan. Dia ngangguk, "Iya, lo itu keliatannya seru kalo diajak ngobrol."

Gue menghela nafas. Tak bisakah dia bilang 'Lo itu ganteng banget masalahnya', 'Gue sebenernya naksir sama lo...', dan bla, bla, bla yang lebih romansa gitu?

"Biasalah, orang ganteng," gue mulai narsis terus dia menghela nafas bosan, "Ya, ya, terserah lo aja deh," katanya malas. Anjir! Gitu doang komentarnya? Sumpah, dia cewek pertama yang gak _blushing _dideket gue.

"Lo itu sangar banget ya?" gumam gue dan dia langsung noleh, "Iya, sangar. Cewek tapi penampilannya kaya preman pasar. Itu rok lo, lo apain heh?" gue nunjuk rok nya dia. Disini, roknya emang lima senti diatas lutut—tapi si Karin, ngasih _legging_ item panjang dibawah roknya.

Dia mendengus, "Rok sekolah ini kependekan. Kenapa? Protes? Jangan sampai membuatku menghajar lelaki untuk yang kesekian kalinya ya!" ucapnya lagi. Gue diem aja. Sebenernya gak berani gue nanya dah berapa cowok yang dia hajar.

"Kau tadi tak datang," gue berucap lagi.

Karin ngemainin kukunya yang—oh sumpah, lentik banget jarinya! Padahal dia sangar banget! "Gak. Males. Acara gitu doang," oh astaga, tak tahukah kau, aku menunggumu? Ukh, gue makin _drop _nih, "Lo kurang kerjaan banget sih?" dia nanya gue.

Gue mendengus, "Yang ngadain Nishikiori sama Kuga. Gue dipaksa."

"Jin-_kun?"_ dia ngerjapin matanya kaget. Hah? Tunggu dulu. Apa tadi? '-_kun'?_ Apa-apaan itu?! Tunggu, tunggu, gue curiga nih. Dia manggil gue pake nama marga ditambahin surfiks '-_san_' dan itu formal banget. Sedang dia manggil Kuga pake nama kecil ditambahin surfiks '-_kun'?_ "Lagipula... gue dah punya pacar."

WHAT THE –piiippp-?!

Sumpah, bagai gue diterjang angin badai, kelelep di kali Ciliwung, keracunan gegara makan tahu bacem basi, dijadiin sate sama penggemar gue, mending gue tenggelem aja di samudera Pasifik! Jadi... penantian gue sia-sia? Tunggu, tunggu! Siapa pacarnya?! Mungkin bisa gue hajar dan gue ancem untuk ngasih Karin ke gue secara gue orang ganteng dan bisa dapet sega—glek, jangan bercanda dulu deh. Ini serius. Masa depan cinta gue dipertaruhkan!

"Si-siapa... pacar lo?" anjrit, baru pertama gini nih gue gagap didepan cewek. Plis, semoga firasat gue salah! Dia ngerjapin mata lagi terus berucap polos, "Baru pagi ini sih, wajar belum ada yang tau. Pacarku kan Jin Kuga!"

Mata gue berkunang-kunang. Ingin rasanya gue penggal kepala gue dan gue taruh di museum dengan label 'Orang Paling Ganteng Sedunia—Yang Mati Karena Cinta Yang Pupus'. Nyesel gue sudah ngebuat si Dewi Fortuna minggat dari hidup gue. Kemarin gue gak pernah ngurusin dia dan malah ngusir dia karena sok-sok-an udah bahagia gitu, sekarang gur pingin dia kembali deh... gak enak deh, wajah ganteng tapi pengalaman cinta gue nilainya merah~... _ending _tak bahagia untuk pengalaman cinta pertama gue... Ukh, gue makin mual denger nama sahabat gue sendiri yang ternyata mulai tadi pagi menjabat sebagai kekasih dari cewek yang sudah lama gue taksir...

Tuhan... bunuhlah aku...

.

.

.

ENDANG~

(Berakhir dengan GaJe nya)

* * *

.

Muehehehehe~~! Sesekali gue nyiksa Kazune gak papa kan?! Hahaha~! Gak bermaksud _bashing chara _ato apapun kok, saya haya ingin membuat karya iseng dikala banyak utang fic yang melilit. Habisnya, bosen deh kalo kebanyakan happy ending. Gak papa kan? Hehehe~~!

Disini, Kazune nya yg _freak _sama Karin. Tapiii... dia gak tau kalo Karin habis ditembak pagi ini juga sama Jin Kuga~! Huwowowo~~! Haha~! Senang sekali saya. Hehe, mind to RnR? Semua komen diterima. Inget? Ini gak bermaksud _bashing chara._

Nah, maaf kalo jayus dan garing ya, hehe~~

.

.

Boyolali, Rabu 7 Agustus 2013, 11 A.M.

.

Salam iseng, Haruka Hitomi 12


End file.
